Iggy's Nightmare
by animechesirecat7
Summary: I'm back, its so good to be back, and what better way than to give than post up one overdo request a go. Anyway this story is simply Iggy is now abused by Fang, but is this really Fang dun dun dun duuun. Read and find out. T for now, M comes in later (mostly rape,toys and drugs)
1. Chapter 1

Iggy: haha not only is this girl tormenting me, but she half assed it too

Me: hey you're my favorite character, suck it up, this was requested.

Iggy: Whatever. chesirecat owns nothing blah blah blah, and shes out of practice...*whispers* help her.

Me: I heard that...Enjoy!

Iggy whimpered as he felt another brutal thrust come from his boyfriend. **_when did it become like this, what did I do to ruin our relationship?_** Fang chuckled darkly and continued to brutally thrust into Iggy, enjoying the pained noises he heard. "Thats right Iggy keep on screaming." Iggy screamed at another particularly hard thrust delivered into his prostate. _**This wouldn't have happened if he just stayed with the flock**_. Fang finally came deep inside of Iggy with a low groan. He pulled out leaving a bleeding broken Iggy on the bed they once shared love in. "I expect you to be here in the morning if you know what's good for you." Fang put on his pants and walked out the room, locking the door behind him. Iggy finally cried out all his pain, misery and heart break. "Why? Why is he suddenly like this." The two have been lovers for a long time. They got together officially after rescuing Angel from School. But once Dylan showed up, Fang left. Iggy was heartbroken since that day,because that day he found out that Fang didn't love him at all, he was just a step in for Max. Fang showed up out of nowhere one night and kidnapped Iggy. That was the first night he was raped, and when the true Fang was revealed. Its been a month since then, and every day is the same. Morning he is given a small portion of food, raped, then left alone for some rest, the same at lunch, and dinner. Every once in a while Fang decides to use his special little 'toys', very few times is he ever gentle. For Iggy it hurts more when he's gentle, it reminds him of the illusion of a relationship they once had. Iggy's Dream I woke up in my room. Everything felt ok. I got up to go find the others, but couldn't find anyone. Suddenly I heard a moan coming from a room I was passing, curiously i opened the door. To my horror it was Max and Fang, having sex. They were looking right at me, a smirk on Fangs face. "I'm done with you, you were a good fuck, but I have the one i want." Fang laughed indifferently. "Iggy, its time for you to go." Max spoke so coldly. The door shut in my face and I fell into an abyss of darkness. End of Iggy's Dream Iggy shot up from the bed in cold sweat. "Damn, that dream again." Iggy was so focused on calming down his heart rate, he didn't hear the door open. "Time to eat Iggy." Fang sat down a tray of toast eggs and bacon. He gently kissed Iggy's head. "Why are you doing this?" Iggy choked out. "Doing what?" Iggy couldn't tell if his now abusive boyfriend was playing stupid or toying with him. "Why the hell are you holding me hostage and raping me, Why are you sometimes the sweet guy i remember then rape me. Do you really get a sick kick out of me being a replacement for Max!" Iggy cried uncontrollably, he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder and cried even more. "You're such a dumbass." Fang chuckled darkly. Iggy flinched when he heard the unbuckling of a belt. Iggy felt himself being shoved onto the bed and leather being tightly wrapped around his arms. He hissed when his bonded hands were pulled behind his head and tied to the bed post.

* * *

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

'Damn, not again.' Iggy's mind went into panic. "Fang Please don't..."

"Shut up. I'll do whatever I want. Especially with you." Fang growled, almost inhumanly, causing Iggy to tremble more. Iggy whimpered pathetically, feeling the pain he was disgusted to be use to. Fang as usual now has no sympathy for Iggy's misery. If anything it fueled his aggression. Fang took no time to prep his defenseless prey, thrusting deep and powerfully into Iggy. He cried and begged Fang to stop feeling his rectum being ripped and torn, blood dripping down his thigh the blood acting as the only lube Fang was willing to use. He tried to stifle his pitiful noises knowing they only fueled his now insane sadistic lover. 'Lover, no, rapist'. Iggy wailed in agony feeling Fangs cum fill his insides, burning his wounded insides. Fang laughed. It sounded off, not even close to the same tone as Iggy remembered. "Who...are you?" Iggy choked out. His mind coming out of its hazy state from pain, and now that he thought about it, possibly drugs.

"Idiot," Fang punched Iggy hard in the face, almost knocking Iggy unconscious. He then got off Iggy and the faint sound of footsteps in the dark room faded. The blind bird child let tears fall from his unseeing eyes. "That;s not Fang, I know it isn't." Iggy sobbed once more, "Who is it?" He fell into the dark place in his mind, surrendering to the nightmares awaiting him with their cold embrace.

-At the new home of the Flock-

Fang was passing back and forth in their living room. Dylan and Max went to go look for Iggy, who had been missing for a while now.

"Fang you need to calm down," Angle tried to reason with Fang. She has tried for a while but nothing worked. Fang barely eats, sleeps, or even drinks water since Iggy's disappearance.

"I can't, what if he's hurt, what if he's dead. What if the School got him. I knew I shouldn't have let him go out that night." Fang slouched into the couch and dug his face into his palms groaning miserably, "Its all my fault he's missing."

"No its not," Gazzy patted Fang on the back Sympathetically. "No one could have guessed he vanish."

"Fang can handle himself too, so I'm sure he's fine " Nudge added as an after thought.

"But still..." Fang looked up.

"NO BUTS," the three chorused.

"Look sitting here and blaming yourself just is not going to find him. So when Max and Dylan_"Fang growled, he still didn't like Dylan. "Then we'll all think this through."

Fang sighed in defeat, "Fine..." Even though he didn't like it, he had no choice. He had to let Dylan help this one time. Even if he is his rival.

**Authors note: Short yes. But gets the story moving, no? Reviews welcomed!**


End file.
